Contactos
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: AU. Una pequeña historia creada en el último día del año. Shikamaru, abogado exitoso pero soltero aun. Quizá su buena acción a finales de año pueda recompensarle de una manera inesperada. Tiempo sin andar por aquí, pero espero les guste.


_Los personajes pertenecen al manga de __**Naruto **__creado por __**Masashi Kishimoto **_

-

Finalmente su jornada laboral había terminado. El caso parecía estar marchando completamente a su favor, pero la verdad le estaba extenuando bastante. Y el frío clima del invierno no le ayudaba en todo caso. La sensación de regresar a su hogar después de cumplir con su propósito solía ser refrescante. Aunque a veces también solía dudar del porque se había decidido por semejante oficio.

Tras dejar su portafolio sobre el sillón y haberse deshecho del irritante nudo de la corbata, finalmente se sentía libre y dispuesto para ser quién realmente era. Se acercó a la nevera y lo único que encontró era un poco de jugo que no se molestó en servirse en un vaso. Su agotamiento era mayor. Tomó el cartón de jugo y se encaminó de nuevo a la sala, para reposar un poco sobre el sofá y viendo televisión.

Mientras hacía zapping, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se alejaran un poco de su presente. Paseó la mirada por su departamento y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que realmente le estaba comenzando a afectar la simplicidad de su vida. Sin mencionar la soledad.

–Debo dejar de hacerle caso a los reclamos de Ino. Todo con ella es problemático–

Se estira y recuesta sobre el sofá sin mayor problema. Jamás lo admitiría, pero su amiga rubia tenía razón. Lo que le faltaba a su vida era precisamente el compartirla con alguien. Pero él, siendo alguien práctico, sabía que sus posibilidades de encontrar una pareja eran muy bajas. Era bien conocido desde la preparatoria por ser un joven quizá brillante y muy confiable, pero eso quedaba completamente opacado por otra de sus cualidades. Era considerado un vago. Pero del tipo perezoso. No del que se la pasaba todo el tiempo paseando por las calles.

Mira sin mayor interés el techo. Ahora era un exitoso abogado. ¿Qué lo llevó a tomar semejante carrera? Los consejos de una de las personas que más había admirado y respetado. Su viejo profesor de preparatoria. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle por eso. Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que había tomado sin vacilar el caso de quién sería la esposa de aquel hombre.

–Estoy seguro de que Asuma hubiera sido realmente feliz con la noticia…– no tenía intención de deprimirse, pero se levantó y realizó su ya común ritual antes de irse a dormir. Fumar un cigarrillo cerca de la ventana.

-

A la mañana siguiente, iba de nuevo camino a su oficina. Debía recoger unos documentos antes de seguir su camino al juzgado para ultimar el caso. Sabía que su rival solo estaba intentando ganar tiempo pero a su juicio era inútil. Ya tenía todo preparado para dar el argumento final y sin posibilidades de ser rebatido. Lo mejor es que con eso terminarían todos sus pendientes.

Iba caminando con una expresión entre soñolienta y cansada, hasta que escuchó una inconfundible voz. En su letargo, había tomado el camino más complicado para su existencia.

–¡Hey, Shikamaru!–

–Es muy temprano para que andes dando esos gritos, Ino–

–Ya tenía tiempo que no pasabas por aquí– señala con gusto la florería de su familia, que ahora ella dirigía en su totalidad –En serio, jamás atraerás a ninguna linda chica si sigues poniendo esas expresiones–

–Tu estridente voz tiene la culpa– se justifica él –Y por última vez, no ando buscando novia–

–Deberías– insiste ella –Verías como te cambia la cara y la vida–

–Si, si– responde el con una sonrisa cansina –Nos vemos luego. No quiero que me reporten de nuevo por estar llegando tarde–

–Hay hábitos que nunca mueren– murmura Ino con una sonrisa mientras le despide. La joven hoy tenía una corazonada. Le vería de nuevo más pronto de lo que él mismo creería.

-

Da un suspiro al checar que solo tenía dos minutos de retraso. Pudo haber sido peor. Y le ayudó el hecho de que el otro abogado parecía haber tenido también sus propios problemas al llegar. Se acerca al escritorio destinado para él y le da una sonrisa apenada a su clienta.

Ella le contesta con una sonrisa, le conocía sobremanera –Descuida, Shikamaru. Sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti–

Y eso es lo que necesitaba para sentirse de mejor humor. Kurenai era una mujer bastante agradable, además de bonita. Entendía porque Asuma y ella habían terminado juntos, aunque le dolía pensar que quizá su antiguo profesor había esperado mucho tiempo para formalizar, aunque a su criterio, desde el inicio de su relación nada había faltado.

Escuchó el llamado de que todos estaban reunidos. Daría comienzo la audiencia final y con ello, sabía que Kurenai ya no tendría que sufrir más por un trato que no merecía, ni ella, ni su bebé. No habrá alcanzado a casarse según la ley con Asuma, pero él se encargaría de que le correspondiera a ella y su ahijado lo que les correspondía.

Pasada otra hora y media, el asunto era al fin concluido. Kurenai recibiría la herencia correspondiente, aunque no le interesaba para ella misma. Sino para cumplir con la educación de su retoño. Shikamaru la escoltaba fuera de la sala mientras seguían platicando amenamente. Ella sabía que el joven había actuado por voluntad propia, pero le estaba infinitamente agradecida. Y es que ella igual le había tomado aprecio al joven Nara.

–¿Cuánto será por tus servicios, Shikamaru? – pide con una sonrisa. Pero él frunce el ceño como si le hubiera dicho el peor de los insultos.

–Ya había dicho que eso no debía preocuparte. Y es porque no pensaba cobrarte desde un inicio– responde como quien habla de un asunto aburrido.

–No podría… lo que hiciste por nosotros fue maravilloso– menciona mientras toca su abultado vientre –Déjame pagarte de alguna manera–

–Sólo habría una forma. Sé feliz–

No puede evitar sus lágrimas al escucharle. Estaba segura de que Asuma estaría orgulloso del joven. Al igual que ella.

–Estaremos en contacto. No dejaría a mi ahijado y a su madre solos jamás–

La pelinegra le abraza con todo el cariño que puede, esperando expresarle con ello toda su gratitud –Te esperamos este fin de semana en casa–

–Ahí estaré–

Con una sonrisa la ve desaparecer por los pasillos, encontrándose con su familia para finalmente dejar el edificio. Y no pudo más que preguntarse si él algún día encontraría esa clase de felicidad.

–¿Nara Shikamaru?–

Al girarse por responder al llamado, no puede evitar quedarse estático y sin palabras. Una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes le miraba con agrado. La fortuna estaba de su lado.

–Lo que hiciste por Kurenai-san fue bastante noble–

No pudo dar una respuesta inteligente a eso. Reconocerla le había impresionado. Y eso era porque no creyó volver a ver a la joven que podía competir contra sus habilidades. Lo último que había escuchado de ella es que había dejado la ciudad tras salir del instituto.  
>–Y el paso del tiempo te ha hecho idiota. No pensé que eso sería posible– le sonríe con burla al ver que no recibe respuesta.<p>

–También me da gusto verte, Temari– responde ya recuperado –Me dirás ahora que eres una abogada ¿no?–

–La fiscal de la Corte para ser más precisos– aclara con orgullo –Y tú aquí, ¿casualidad? No lo creo. ¿Acaso me andas siguiendo?–

El joven se sonroja un poco inevitablemente –Por supuesto que no. Como verás, tengo más tiempo trabajando aquí del que crees–

–¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué es la primera vez que te veo?–

Momento. Parecía que realmente lo implicaba. ¿Sería posible que ella tuviera el mismo tiempo aquí y él como idiota no se había dado cuenta? Imposible.

–Debe ser porque estamos en ramas diferentes– deduce ella con calma –Pero en serio me da gusto verte de nuevo–

–A mí también– y no mentía. Desde que la conoció, se sintió atraído por esa forma tan agresiva de ser, pero le asombraba más que le respondía con la misma agudeza mental que la suya. Podríamos decir que estaban al mismo nivel y sus discusiones intelectuales le eran tan refrescantes como divertidas. Y aunque se llevaran relativamente bien, tenía la certeza de que la chica jamás le miraría de la manera en que le gustaría.

–¿Aun tienes pendientes? Sería bueno poder ponernos al corriente entre nosotros–

Y de nuevo su cerebro parecía lento. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que le estaba invitando a una cita. ¡¿Una cita?!

–No… quiero decir, si… más bien…– era oficial, ver a Temari le acaba de atrofiar el cerebro. Situación que a ella no le pasó desapercibida y estaba disfrutando.

–Tal parece que alguien no pudo con la presión del último juicio y perdió toda capacidad de razonamiento– si pudiera ya lo hubiera fotografiado. De la pequeña libreta que portaba, arrancó una hoja y comenzó a escribir en ella –Espero que lo idiota sea temporal. Así que nos vemos esta noche. Pasa a recogerme a las ocho. Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde o cancelar, de lo contrario, haré de tu vida un infierno dentro de los Juzgados–

Dando la media vuelta, Shikamaru no pudo ver como Temari se había sonrojado sobremanera y solo buscaba huir. Él se encontraba muy ocupado asimilando el hecho de que tendría una cita con la chica que le había gustado desde hace tantos años.

-

En cuanto había regresado a casa y después de casi arrancarse el cabello para constatar que no estaba muerto ni soñando, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¡Saldría con Temari! Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo impresionarla en una cita. Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Tomó el teléfono y habló con su mejor amigo, Chouji, por algún buen consejo. Y al menos algo logró con ello. Ya tenía idea de a dónde podría llevarla. Su amigo le había asegurado una reservación en su propio restaurante.

Ahora solo faltaba saber cómo actuar con ella. Ya no eran unos niños, y si todo le resultaba bien, quizá ella se animaría a salir de nuevo con él. A pesar de sus nervios sonrió. Recordó algo que había mencionado hace muchos años. Temari podría ser muchas cosas, entre ellas violenta y agresiva, sin embargo, era una mujer que admiraba demasiado. Por su autonomía y sinceridad. Y eso le llevo a decir que era una mujer de temer y podría ser una buena esposa. Era momento de demostrarle por qué pensaba así.

Esa noche había logrado conseguir un auto prestado para que no se viera tan mal con su cita. Y le ayudaría a llegar a tiempo. Aunque antes hizo una pequeña escala, a un lugar que jamás pensó que visitaría bajo esas circunstancias. Y justo al cruzar la puerta comenzó su tormento.

–Mira a quién tenemos aquí– la diversión en su tono era inigualable. Sus corazonadas eran siempre certeras –¿A qué debemos tu visita a estas horas?–

Respira hondo e intenta poner su mejor cara de aburrimiento. –Creo que es obvio. Vengo a comprarte un ramo de flores–

–¿Para mí? No deberías molestarte–

–No seas tonta– perdió su temple con eso. Sabía que se burlaba de él –No me hagas ir a otra floristería–

–Ni en broma digas eso– le indica que la siga para ver el invernadero. Solo por ser su amigo tendría ese privilegio –¿Algo en especial?–

Mira las flores sin ningún interés o conocimiento. Por eso había acudido con Yamanaka. Ella podría guiarle. Y como confiaba en su amiga, decidió ser más sincero.

–Tengo una cita con Temari y me gustaría demostrarle que realmente la aprecio–

–No se diga más– rebusca entre los pequeños jardines y le muestra unas rosas –Las rosas blancas también están unidas al amor. Al regalar este tipo de rosas se quiere demostrar que esperas un futuro sólido con ella. Sería una manera de darle una indirecta ¿no crees?– le sonríe pícara.

–Tu imaginación vuela muy rápido, Ino– se apena por su comentario. Aunque bien sabía que no se alejaba de la realidad que buscaba.

–Yo digo que son ideales. Deja en claro que la quieres en tu vida. No creas que no me deba cuenta de las miradas que le mandabas cuando creías que nadie te veía–

–Acosadora…– murmura quedamente.

Sin esperar otra opinión, le arregla una docena de una manera más especial que de costumbre. Era su amuleto personal para su amigo. Aunque lo suyo nunca funcionó, realmente le deseaba la felicidad con esa rubia. –Toma, cortesía de la casa. Solo no lo eches a perder, como de costumbre–

–Por eso eres una gran amiga, pero en serio me gustaría pagártelo–

–Hazlo contándome como te fue en tu cita–

–Siempre serás una mujer problemática– sonríe.

-

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando decidió darle su dirección no pensó que se lo tomaría tan seriamente. Al abrir la puerta y verlo vestido de traje no pudo más que evitar mostrar su mirada de ensueño. Siempre le había gustado aquel chico cabezota y vago. Y le importaba muy poco que fuera dos años menor que ella. Le atraía y punto. Pero como jamás le vio un interés real, desistió de ser ella quien dijera algo. Se arrepintió en su momento. Y esta noche pensaba enmendarlo.

Contemplo una vez el hermoso ramo que le había traído y lo acomodó en un jarrón que le hiciera justicia. El detalle la había encantado. Se notaba el cambio positivo en él, pero sin perder su esencia principal. Ahora le atraía más. Fue todo un caballero al abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir una vez que llegaron al elegante restaurante.

La velada transcurría con un ambiente ameno y cómodo para ambos. Una vez relajado, Nara finalmente actuaba como solía, sin perder ese toque astuto. Ella lo agradecía. Sus temas de conversación eran variados, hasta que llegaron al punto de sus relaciones. Para alivio de Shikamaru, las parejas que había tenido la rubia nunca cumplieron sus expectativas, y siendo ella alguien tan exigente, no le sorprendía.

Por su parte, Temari se sorprendió al saber que había salido con Yamanaka Ino. Y que a pesar de que no llegaron a más, seguían frecuentándose. Aunque ya no con esas intenciones. Supuso que el joven no tenía interés alguno de formalizar con alguien. Y aquello le dolía.

–Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta. Ahora ya tendré a alguien digna de conversación–

–Lo mismo opino. Es un placer ver que la idiotez fuera temporal–

–Bueno, no todos los días llega una hermosa dama a invitarte a salir. Estoy seguro de que suele ser al revés la situación–

–Valió la pena solo por ver que aquel chico vago que conocí, ahora es un hombre bastante atractivo– responde ella con un sonrojo, pero negándose a ceder.

Shikamaru toma su mano, y con su pulgar acaricia el dorso de la misma –Realmente te extrañe, Temari–

Lo había logrado. La enterneció y ablando al máximo con eso. Ahora con un toque romántico, pero no dejaba de ser su chico de antaño. La decisión estaba tomada.

Al terminar la cena, decidieron dar un paseo antes de regresarla a su apartamento. Delicados copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y Temari los miraba con fascinación. Donde había estado no nevaba. Sonríe al verla y sin pensarlo la atrae hacia él por la cintura, causando el sonrojo de ambos.

–Me encanta pensar que la nieve indica que estamos a tan solo un día de que llegue el Año Nuevo. Y con ello muchos cambios–

–¿Año Nuevo? –

Temari suelta una risita que se le antoja encantadora –Por supuesto. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta–

–A decir verdad– se frota la nuca con su otro brazo, sin ganas de soltarla –El caso con Kurenai me tenía muy estresado. Nada podía salir mal y de no ser por ella, ni cuenta me hubiera dado de Navidad. Supongo que aunque lo terminé, no estaba consciente–

–Esa es una de las frases más largas que te he escuchado pronunciar– dice sorprendida –Eso quiere decir que no tienes con quien pasar las fiestas–

–No–

Se mordió el labio algo indecisa. Ella siempre había sido directa, pero esta situación podría tener un sinnúmero de malinterpretaciones.

–Pasemos las fiestas juntos entonces. Mis hermanos no llegarán a tiempo y no quiero quedarme sola tampoco–

Escuchó bien. No es que le molestara en realidad pero, no estaba seguro de que fuera sensato. Si dichos hermanos se enteraban no saldría vivo. Sintió como ella sujetaba la mano que rodeaba su cintura. Realmente quería decirlo.

Se detuvo bajo una de las farolas del parque por el que andaban y la giro para que quedaran frente a frente. El sonrojo de ambos era evidente. Pero venía acompañado de una respectiva sonrisa.

–Encantado de pasar las fiestas contigo. Ésta y muchas más–

Con un toque sutil, levanta su barbilla y deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios. Ella era lista, entendía su implicación. Con alegría, responde su beso y sus brazos rodean su cuello. La nieve caía lentamente y pese a ello no sentían el frío.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunta ella sobre sus labios.

–Esperaba que regresaras…–

Se acerca más a él, anhelando grabarse su aroma y sentir aun más su calor –Dale gracias a Kurenai-san. Sin ella, no te habría encontrado–

Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa.

–Yo también los conozco desde aquel entonces y Asuma-san fue mucho más listo y rápido que tú en darse cuenta. Lamento su pérdida. Y hace poco, Kurenai-san habló conmigo, y me contó lo primordial. Hice de todo para lograr mi transferencia–

La escuchaba con mudo asombro. Temari siempre sería más audaz que él en todos los sentidos.

–Las mujeres son problemáticas ¿Cómo iba yo a saber esos contactos?–

–Tienes suerte de que realmente te quisiera para mi, Shikamaru. De lo contrario te hubiera dado como caso perdido–

–Ya nos tenemos mutuamente. Y tú eres mi perdición– susurra antes de volverla a besar.

A su lado estaba seguro de que olvidar cualquier clase de fecha especial no volvería a pasar. No si quería su integridad física intacta. Ya no estaría solo y tendría con quién ir a los eventos a los que solían invitarle. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente sentiría el cambio que traía consigo el Año Nuevo. Se aseguraría de tener a su lado para siempre a la mujer que podía domarlo, pero estaba seguro que jamás dejaría de amarlo. Tal y como su padre decía.

Nunca imagino que ayudar a Kurenai para ser feliz después de la pérdida de Asuma, le traería su propia felicidad. Y ella que pensaba pagarle con dinero, absurdo.

-Espera un segundo– analiza unos momentos más antes de mirarle incrédulo –¡Me mentiste! No tienes tanto tiempo trabajando aquí–

-En realidad llegué ayer– confiesa ella con un tono burlón –Hoy solo estaba instalándome pero al ver tu cara embobado por estar frente a ti, no pude evitar jugarte una broma–

–Nunca dejarás de ser una mujer problemática ¿verdad?–

-No mientras sigas estando así de idiotizado por mí– le sonríe ella antes de rozar sus labios nuevamente. Y es que lo más seguro de estar al lado de Temari, es que ella era impredecible.


End file.
